cuando Hinata se aburre
by sabaku no lau
Summary: es un naruhinaneji, levisimo nejiten. Lo dice el titulo, cuando Hinata se aburre... Va en caza de hombres en este caso Naruto y NEji


Hinata se aburría. Kiba y Shino se habían ido de misión y Kurenai-sensei estaba ya ingresada para dar a luz. Sakura estaba trabajando en el hospital como una loca, Ino más de lo mismo, Temari estaba a tres días de la aldea y Tenten estaba en su casa... con Neji. Hinata frunció el ceño... maldita Tenten no salía de su casa. Hanabi decía que la iba a matar por que no dejaba que su primo Neji la ayudase con el entrenamiento. Decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Había que admitirlo, estaba celosa de Tenten, y mucho, y para no verla salió a dar un paseo, llegando al Ichiraku se encontró con Naruto al que saludó tímidamente **(qué novedad). **Naruto como respuesta la invitó a comer algo de ramen, Hinata feliz de la vida porque ya tenía con quién hablar aceptó sin pensarlo. Hablaron un poco. Cuando a Hinata ya la quedaba la mitad del tazón y Naruto ya iba por el sexto este la preguntó:

-¿y Neji? Hace mucho que no le veo...

Hinata cerró los ojos y pensó su respuesta "está con la zorra de Tenten" pensó, pero su carácter le impedía decir eso.

-Bien... en casa...

Y de repente la mente de Hinata se iluminó. Al igual que sus mejillas de un color muy rojo.

-Etto... Naruto-kun... tú... tú... tú... ¿Tú querrías venir a cenar a casa hoy?- Le preguntó Hinata mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos

Naruto parpadeó perplejo ¿Hinata la había invitado a cenar?

-¿Y tu padre?

-Oh... mi padre no está, no vendrá hasta el día uno... Y... Neji va a invitar también a Tenten y a Lee... Y Kiba y Shino no están... Y... Bueno... yo... tú... tú eres el único chico que no está en mi equipo con el que... me llevo bien... y considero... un buen amigo

Naruto sonrió tiernamente, rodeó con el brazo a Hinata y la besó en la mejilla haciendo que se pusiese como un semáforo de roja.

-Oh... Hinata-chan... Tú también eres muy buena amiga con migo, claro que iré ¿A qué hora quedamos?

Hinata aún en estado de shock, tardó en reaccionar, cuando salió de el contestó-

-Eh... a las ocho y media ven a mi casa...

-¡¡Haii!!

Dicho esto Naruto se levantó, revolvió el pelo azulado a la Hyuga mientras que esta sonreía. De ternura y de alegría. ¡Sí! Cuando por fin se había conseguido olvidar de Naruto para enamorarse de Neji, la sale la oportunidad de ligarse a los dos. Había que admitir que Naruto, después de esos tres años de entrenamiento estaba bien guapo, y Neji había sido siempre realmente sexy **(se nota que me gusta mucho ¿verdad?)**¿Con cuál se quedaría? ¿Por qué no con los dos? Hinata sonrió maliciosa y se dirigió a su casa.

Al llegar busco a Neji en la mansión y lo encontró en el salón para suerte de Hinata con Hanabi, abrió la puerta y el chico de los ojos transparentes la examinó de arriba abajo. Ella se puso en frente suya y le dijo decidida.

-Neji, hoy vamos a hacer una cena con los amigos- Cogió aire- He invitado a Naruto-kun, invita tu a Tenten-san o a Lee-san ¿Vale?

Neji estaba asimilando la información que su prima le acababa e dar.

-Hanabi... ¿te puedes ir un momento?- Preguntó el chico de los ojos casi transparentes. La niña obedeció sin rechistar. Cuando se quedaron solos Neji se levantó lentamente y se acercó a Hinata hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su piel.

-¿Porqué he de invitar a Tenten?- Preguntó Neji en un sensual tono que hizo que Hinata se derritiese.

Hinata sonrió, lo que su sonrojo la permitió, pero hoy tenía el ego subido y la timidez fue vencida. Ella se acercó aún más a el haciendo casi contacto con sus labios.

-Porque yo voy a invitar a Naruto-kun, así hacemos cena de parejitas...

Y se agacho y se escapó del contacto de la piel del chico, después salió del salón, dejando al Hyuga solo.

Este lanzó un puñetazo al aire y solo gritó:

-¡¿Parejitas?!

"Definitivamente" pensaba Hinata que escuchó el grito del chaval "Ahora no soy yo la celosa"

**O.o Me aburría y me ha salido esto, ¿lo dejo en one-shoot? ¿Lo continúo? Si lo continúo ¿Con quién se queda Hinata? Bueno espero que me pongáis reviews y así sabré que hacer. ¡Bueno adiós! ¡Hasta otra! **


End file.
